


We just don't talk about it.

by MsMelodyPond



Series: Necklace Theory [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But kind of, M/M, but not really, kind of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's known since he was extremely young that being a match with his brother is not normal, and so does Loki, so they just ignore it completely.</p><p>Until Odin sits down his sons and tells them exactly what they need to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We just don't talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the ending is messed up, it won't let me fix it.

When Thor and Loki got their markings they showed them to each other, eager to see whose was most beautiful, heavy, etc. What they didn't expect to find was that they were a match.

They're necklace jewels fit together perfectly, they were fated to spend the rest of their lives together. But they were not fools, they knew it wasn't normal for brothers to be matched, the High Court made sure no one of relation were ever matched.

Thor's was a purple moon-like crescent and Loki's a blue sun-ish circle, they fit together perfectly. They had no idea what to do about this, so they went to their mother. 

She smiled gently and told them when they were older they would understand this was not a bad thing, but to keep it secret until that time. They each gave her their markings to hold on to until they understood. And they never spoke of it again.

As years passed they grew, in both mind and body. They thought things, felt things, one should never feel or think about their brother. Thor grew to be handsome beyond compare, strong, and just a bit too prideful, Loki grew to a lithe beauty, quick witted and caused mischief wherever he went. They proved to be a perfect match indeed, and were quite the pair.

They tried never to show how they really felt in front of their friends, and when alone they fought to contain their feelings. They slipped up sometimes, especially when they got drunk for the first time alone. They'd woken up sticky, smelly, Loki with a sore ass and Thor had what appeared to be burns on his arms, legs and back, both with hellish hangovers.

 

They both decided it was best to distance from each other. Loki spent his time in libraries, reading and drawing, and on Earth, starting natural disasters and being worshipped. Thor was plunging thoughtlessly into dangerous situations, fighting monsterous creatures with his friends and fixing some of the things Loki had caused on Earth.

 

When they neared adulthood their father called them into his chambers, and spoke to them the words that would forever set them free of this heavy shame.

"My son's, I know you have been confused about you're markings since the day you got them, and I'm sorry that you had to wait this long to get your answers. I will be blunt about this, Loki is not Asgardian, he is adopted. When I invaded Jotunhiem I discovered a baby, alone, abandoned. He was much smaller than the giants other offspring, which only led me to believe this is why he was alone in the middle of a battle field, where most had fled. A child could not be blamed because he was born in such conditions, so I brought him to Asgard, and raised him as my own. That is why I didn't take action when the High Court matched you two."

 

"Father, why did you not tell us sooner?" Loki asked looking hurt.

"I wanted to wait, so you could experience life as an Asgardian, without feeling like an outsider. You know our histories, you have since you were a child, but you would not have been able to move past such a thing as race until you knew you were not the same as them. I'm sorry you had to feel this pain until now, but I am glad you grew up as an Asgardian."

"Thank you, father, I am glad too, that I did not have to feel the burden of such knowledge at a young age." Loki said with great understanding in his eyes.

 

"Does this mean we have your blessing, father?" Thor said in a hesitant voice.

"Yes, I wish you two to be happy. Go see your mother, she has your markings. "

"Thank you, father." They said together.

"An announcement will be made in the morning. Now go son's." He dismissed them.

*-*(–––––)*-*  
The announcement was made, and the people accepted it graciously. Thor and Loki in the excitment had not had a chance to talk, so they were both unsure on their current status. So that night Thor made his way to Loki's chambers.

"Thor what brings you here?" He asked setting down his book and getting up from his plush chair.

"To speak, I need to know where we stand." Thor answered with caution, afraid of his match's answer. "I don't know. I will leave that choice to you I suppose. Where do you want to stand?" He asked. "I wish to be with you, have I not made that clear?" Thor asked in return. "You have but I do not want you to be with me because of some stupid piece of jewelry!" Loki yelled, staring with fury in his eyes directly at Thor. "Loki.. I love you. The marking just opened my eyes to the possiblity that we might one day be together, and I'm happy it did." He said walking across the room and grabbing his hand. "Is that what you want then? For us to be together?" He asked not meeting Thor's eyes. "It's what I've always wanted. Loki be with me. We'd be so happy together, I could make you so happy." He stated getting on one knee, to show he was serious. "Forever..?" Loki asked. "Forever." Thor answered with a chuckle. "How can I say no to that?" Loki smiled, hugging his not-brother. *-*-* End*-*-*


End file.
